1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an onboard cell phone automatic dialing device, and more particularly to an automatic dialing device for pressing a dialing button on a cell phone so as to continuously send out a warning signal when the vehicle in which the cell phone is positioned is in an irregular situation.
2. Description of Related Art
Despite advances in vehicle security technology, car thieves are still able to steal a car within seconds. The onboard alarm systems become the first target to be destroyed when stealing a car. Therefore, long before the car or its contents are stolen, the alarm systems are silenced and the thieves are able to take their time to move the car to another place for disassembling etc. Furthermore, even though the car is equipped with a warning system depending on the electrical circuit mounted inside the vehicle, once the electrical circuit is damaged, the alarm system is useless. Some cars are equipped with a global positioning system (GPS) to let the car owner know the car's whereabouts once the car is reported stolen. However, the GPS can only provide information concerning where the car is located and not the current situation of the car especially when it is being stolen.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved onboard automatic cell phone dialing device to mitigate the aforementioned problems.